Revenge Served Cold
by FaithinBones
Summary: It's been three years since Colonel Ryan Wolchuck stole Booth's Rico case from him and took the credit and the glory. Booth finally gets his revenge.


daisesndaffidols prompt: Are we going to see Booth get into it with Sinclair too? (I had a little story arc running in "Personal Effects" and when I received this prompt I realized that it would make a great stand alone story.)

I thought this would be a good time for Booth to get revenge against Colonel Wolchuck for his stealing Booth's Rico case in "The Con Man in the Meth Lab".

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The previous week, Booth's Hockey Team had played their semi-final game against the Virginia State Police and lost. Being a good sport, Booth had put the loss down to the State Police just playing better than his team did when it counted. Much to his anger, Booth found out later from Wendell that the Virginia State Police Hockey team had used a ringer during their game.

Nate Sinclair, the cousin of Captain Lewis Sinclair, the captain of the of the winning hockey team, had played in the game. Since Nate was a semi-professional hockey player he should never have been included on the team and therefore he was considered a ringer. As far as Booth and his team mates were concerned, the winning team had cheated. It's not wise to screw with Booth. It's inviting the 'four horsemen'* to appear when you do it twice.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the Founding Father's, Booth and Charlie Burns were eating BLTs and talking about the Rico case they had coming up against Daniel Bingham's syndicate when Captain Lewis Sinclair walked into the bar. Searching first the bar and then the surrounding tables, Sinclair finally found Booth and Charlie at the back of the bar.

Sitting down across from Booth and next to Charlie, Sinclair groused, "I've been looking for you. I've been getting the run around for four days now and I'm getting sick and tired of it. That Rico case against Bingham should be concluding soon and I haven't heard shit from you. Does the FBI plan to hog all the glory on this case? The Virginia State Police have been actively helping you on that case and I think you and the FBI should include us in on the credit."

Staring at Sinclair, Booth smiled, "I plan to give the Virginia State Police as much credit for this Rico case as I received for the Rico case I worked my ass off for three years ago. The 62 indictments and convictions that suddenly became your Rico case and not my Rico case? Remember? I seem to recall you standing right next to Colonel Wolchuck when he made his announcement to the media about it. Let's see . . . how did he put? . . . Oh yeah, with the help of the FBI. . . I worked my ass off on that case, Sinclair. I did all of the heavy lifting and you got all of the credit. Let's see how you like that shoe on your foot this time."

Furious, Sinclair leaned towards Booth, "You asshole. You gave that case to us and you know why."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth smiled, "I sure do. What are you going to do? Run to the press and complain that because my brother is a damn drunk you used a traffic violation against him and used it against me to steal my case from me and I didn't like it. Gee the press would eat that up. Want to tell the Navy? Go ahead, my brother isn't in the Navy anymore. He doesn't have a career that you can tank. Tell my bosses? Too late. I told Cullen about it when he demanded to know why my case became your case three years ago. As angry as he was at me it was nothing compared to how pissed at the Virginia State Police he was for all of the man hours we put into that Rico case and came up with no credit. Tell the Director? He's retired Navy and his son and daughter are active military right now. How happy do you think he was when he heard about your boss using my brother's career as a way to get my case from me? Blackmail is an ugly business, Sinclair; but, lack of ethics is more your style anyways isn't it?"

Leaning back, Sinclair angrily asked, "What the Hell does that mean?"

Laughing, Booth turned and nodded at Charlie, "Ok."

Smiling, Charlie opened a folder he had lying on the table next to his coffee cup, "We knew you'd start looking for Booth a few days ago when the grand jury started to meet on the Bingham case; so, we had this folder fixed up for you when you showed up." Moving the folder over to rest in front of Sinclair, Charlie smiled, "This is your copy to do with as you like. We have many copies. Deputy Director Cullen has one as does the Director."

Suspicious, Sinclair pulled the folder closer to where he was sitting. The photo of his cousin resting prominently on top of the stack of paper in the folder immediately caught his eyes. Flicking his eyes towards Booth and then Charlie, Sinclair slowly looked through the folder. Finally reaching the picture at the end of the folder, Lewis Sinclair found a photo of Colonel Wolchuck with his left arm around Nate Sinclair's shoulders while Nate was wearing his semi-pro Hockey uniform. Captain Sinclair closed the folder and studied Booth.

"This makes us even? No more bullshit after this?"

Using his charm smile, Booth nodded, "Oh yeah. The Director and Deputy Director have agreed that this will even out that case from three years ago. Starting today, we'll start with a fresh slate. The FBI and the Virginia State Police will be the best of friends and share when appropriate."

Picking up the folder, Sinclair tapped it against the table. "I never knew you could stoop so low, Booth. Yeah, I could do something like this; but, you have a boy scout reputation."

Laughing, Charlie looked at Booth, "Why does everyone forget that you're the best damn sniper in the FBI?"

Scratching his cheek, Booth remarked, "Got me."

Squinting his eyes at Booth and then Charlie, Sinclair finally nodded his head, "Yeah . . . I see your point. We won't underestimate you again Agent Booth."

Smiling, Booth pointed at the folder, "Good. Now were even."

Standing, Sinclair leaned down and placed his hands on the table, "What's the FBI going to say about this Rico case?"

Booth turning to Charlie, nodded his head, "What are you going to say Charlie?"

Pursing his lips, "I thought I'd lead with 'The FBI is pleased to announce that the grand jury has handed down 71 indictments in the FBI's Bingham Case. With the help of a few brave Virginia State Police investigators we were able to . . . "

Holding up his hand, Sinclair interrupted Charlie, "Got it."

Standing up straight, Sinclair picked up the folder, shook his head and walked away.

Watching Sinclair leave the bar, Booth smiled, "That went better than I thought it would."

Nodding his head, Charlie picked up his sandwich and took a bite out of it, "We should have made him pay for lunch."

Laughing, Booth clapped Charlie on the shoulder, knocking Charlie a little forward. "Wow, Charlie. We just burned the guy. I didn't think it was necessary to fleece him too."

Using a napkin to wipe his chin, Charlie shook his head, "That's because you're a boy scout. Me, I was never a boy scout."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

*four horseman - the four horseman of the Apocalypse. (not a good thing)

Revenge is a dessert best served cold. (Mathilde by Marie Joseph Eugene Sue' - 1846). So what do you think of my little story? Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
